This invention relates to an automated burner device for channelling a mineral body, usually granite or marble.
The use of hand operated mineral burning devices is a well known process for cutting channels in a mineral body so that blocks of the mineral may ultimately be removed. The process is slow and costly but to date it is the most efficient manner of preparing the blocks for removal.
A major disadvantage of channelling in this manner is the extreme noise generated by the burner to which the operator is exposed. noise level can reach .126 decibels, which over a period of time can result in severe health problems. Because of this danger to the operator, the U.S. Bureau of Mines has mandated that the noise level at which an operator may be exposed be no more than .95 decibels or that the operator be at least 15 feet from the burner when in operation.
As no satisfactory alternative channeling device is currently available, this requirement fostered attempts to produce a burner device which can operate independently of an operator, i.e. an automated burner.
The prior art does not indicate that an automated burner has yet been assembled. Known disclosures such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,319,647 and 3,658,453 are directed to improved burner head structures which are intended to be manually operated. U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,303 is directed to an automatic control which acts only to reciprocate a burner so as to form vertical holes. There is no disclosure for channel forming.
There is at least one automated burner which is not documented, but which is known to be in operation. This device consists of a series of pneumatic cylinders which act to control an end portion of a burner staff to simulate the reciprocal and oscillating motion of an operator. The device has not proven to be satisfactory due to high maintenance which results in an inordinate amount of down time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automated burner which overcomes the problems indicated above.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automated burner which is mechanically motivated so as to be easily maintained.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automated burner which is easily transportable.